


归途

by Jessiya



Category: Dissidia Final Fantasy NT, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiya/pseuds/Jessiya
Summary: 也算是为本命CP做的一些小小的贡献……





	归途

Cloud痛苦的喘息着，Sephiroth的触碰让他变得脆弱，他从来不觉得自己会这样任人摆布。Sephiroth在身后揉搓着他的敏感，酥麻感窜上腰间随后传遍全身，单单是跪着保持自身平衡都已经十分艰难。他用手肘撑地，尽量使自己急促的呼吸平缓下来，胸腔里心脏剧烈的跳动着，仿佛随时有可能蹦出来，男人的腹部紧紧贴着他的衣服下摆。他现在仅仅被半褪下裤子，光是想想自己的样子有多么羞耻就令他紧紧的握紧了拳头。男人手上不断揉搓着，而且速度越来越快，他闷哼出声，抬手握住了男人的手腕。“快点结束这一切吧。”他想要男人能给他一个痛快，男人只是轻笑，停下了刚才的动作，将食指移到顶部轻佻的打转，铃口分泌的白灼被游移的手指沾满了整个龟头。  
“嗯呃……”止不住的呻吟出声，腰部感觉像被电击了一样。Cloud握紧了男人的手腕，企图阻止他这样的动作，抬起头扭向后方想要发出抗议，却感到男人的长发落在了脖颈上，酥酥麻麻的，柔软的嘴唇覆上来了。刚想开口的他毫无防备之力，只能任其登堂入室，何其羞耻！原本握住这个恶劣男人手腕的手被粗暴的扣在了身后，男人在Cloud敏感上的手反倒是变本加厉了起来。简直就要窒息了，这个混蛋！无论是怎样的腹诽，不能言语的他只能被动的吞咽口水，可是涎水还是从嘴角流了出来。他奋力张开蓝眸，看到男人闭着眼睛吻得忘我，对他处处攻城略地。抵挡不住这样激烈的攻势，身体就像是一个随时就要爆发的火山，腰部一阵阵的战栗让Cloud知道潮水就要涌来。“放开……嗯……我要……”Cloud又低下头，不断摇晃着脑袋，准备迎接着这一刻的到来。  
“哼，这么迫不及待吗？还早着呢！”男人带着玩味又轻佻的语气，突然松开了他，令他因为失去钳制而顺势倒了下来。  
不，他绝没有想到Sephiroth竟然能这样恶趣味的作弄他，现在这个样子的他绝对不是当年自己崇拜着憧憬着的英雄大人，也不是那个即使已经堕入黑暗却仍然衣冠楚楚、长发飘飘、优雅挥舞着正宗和自己打斗的男人，现在这个男人的绿眸里写满了欲望与占有，他从未认识过这样的他。他真是后悔自己竟然同意了这笔交易，他从来没有过这样与男人的经验，原本以为对方只是为了“羞辱”他进行的报复，以为自己只要经历“短暂”的痛苦就能让自己回归到正常的生活中去。他们已经在次元的夹缝中的这个世界游历的太久了。即使消灭了神龙也无法回归的生活，即使次元吞噬已经平息，仍然避免不了这个世界的局部坍塌，诸神之间无休止的纷争损耗着世界的能量，他太想念过去，想念第七天堂生锈的吱呀作响的窄铁床，想念Aeris教堂的花圃那里总能给他带来精神的宁静，想念Danzel和Marlen还有孩子们的笑容给他单调的生活带来的乐趣与希望。他离开太久了，他所爱的人与爱他的人都等着他回去守护，他以为为此付出一点牺牲没有什么。  
于是他避开了自己的同伴独自前去寻找Sephiroth，尽管并不是不信任正义阵营的伙伴们，但是在内心深处他始终认为Sephiroth虽然危险却也总是能给与他更多“指引”，他不知道这种奇妙的信任感来自于何处，也许只是因为他们是来自于同一个世界的那种“惺惺相惜”感，又或者是其他什么。想到这他感到一种晕眩的错觉，并为自己的想法罪恶了一阵，最终他不打算去深究自己行动的初衷，毕竟只要能达成自己的目的，无论有多危险也要尝试。  
男人听到他的来意不免眯起眼睛意味深长的思考了一阵，随后便不经意的走到Cloud身边，仿佛是想特意拉近距离一般在他耳边呢喃道，“想要回去的方法倒不是没有，只是有个条件……”他玩味似的轻笑道。Cloud随即皱起了眉头“Reunion什么的，我是绝不会答应的！！！”暗暗感到不妙的他随即抬手握紧了背后初云之剑的剑柄。“呵……我的条件很简单，只要你能答应……在古留根尾宅邸发生的事。”古留根尾宅邸？古留根尾！！！Cloud的思绪慢慢飘回了从前，晕眩感又一次袭来。“!!!“”古留根尾那里……不……我们什么都没发生！”Cloud每次脱口而出想要竭力解释一些什么的时候，总是看上去像尼布尔海姆乡下时那个老实孩子，声嘶力竭，满脸通红。“呵呵……”不置可否的轻笑，男人愉悦地背过身去，走开了。“那么，你好好考虑吧……”  
于是就有了现在的这一切，他真是后悔的想要咬自己的舌头。高潮来临前男人突然停止了动作，这更令他痛苦不堪，勉强支撑起自己，想要自己用右手快速结束这一切，可是这个动作很快就被银发男人制止了，男人钳制住他。“现在还不行哟……”虽然Cloud现在口干舌燥，头晕眼花，但是由于对方突然欺身上前的动作，他也分明因为被灼热的硬挺触碰到了右腿而暗叫不妙。他的手被男人顺势引导到了男人的腰身处，他要他解开腰封。不自觉的咬了咬下嘴唇，既然如此Cloud也认命了，接受了对方的暗示，索性转过身认真研究起对方紫色的叮铃作响的饰品“你现在的这身紫色的娘炮装扮可真是逊毕了。”他吐槽到，随即便粗暴的拉扯起搭扣。“呵……嘴硬可对你没有好处……”男人帮着Cloud卸除了自己的一身装备后，抬手钳制住青年的下巴。随即欺身，咬住青年的下嘴唇，舌头撬开贝齿灵活的登堂入室，青年只得闷哼一声倒下床去。Sephiroth灵活的褪去了青年所有的遮蔽，从精壮的腰线开始向上抚摸，划过胸，是战士经过长年战斗形成的体格。青年有点不习惯这样“搂搂抱抱”的亲密接触，开始推搡起来，这动作拉开了他们之间的距离，却也给男人带来了可乘之机，男人撩拨起青年的乳首。“不要……嗯……”青年因为敏感而呜咽着。男人把不听话的双手架在青年头顶，开始了新一轮的攻城略地。青年因为被男人突如其来强硬的钳制而弄得愤愤的别过脸去，闭上眼睛，勉强忍耐住快要迸发出来的呻吟。  
上一次濒临绝顶的潮水已经褪去，可是这个男人总是有的是办法点燃他欲望的火苗。银发人灵活湿润的舌头顺着脖颈一路游移下来，狠狠吮吸他的胸口，同时惯用正宗的粗糙左手也在股间打转，像要侵占下一片高地。Cloud只能闭上眼睛，在心里乞求这荒谬难熬的时刻快点结束。男人的手开始慢慢在股间试探，“如果是第一次的话，尽量深呼吸，放松自己。”男人说话的语气仿佛在指导下级士兵实用战斗技巧，被男人戳中了软肋的Cloud不屑的哼了一声。他可是两次打败面前这个银发恶魔的男人，也不睁开眼睛，故作镇定的装腔作势道，“哼，这里只有某些人是第一次吧……呃……嗯……”男人将一根手指探入后庭，Cloud倒吸一口冷气，双腿难耐的夹紧了对方的腰，“哦？那么接下来做一次就知道了，只是你现在的样子倒是生疏的很嘛……”男人接着用两根手指扩张起后庭来。因为紧张产生了要命的疼痛，该死！Cloud紧紧抓着散落的银发，内心只得默默按照男人说的开始调整呼吸，放松身体，配合着男人的动作。看着青年的表现，Sephiroth嘴角勾起轻笑，现在青年这幅闭着眼睛，自身难保的样子怕是也没有机会发现对手企图。随即男人欺身上前，握住灼热的硬挺，在入口处跃跃欲试。  
Cloud紧张的咽了咽唾沫，突然睁开眼睛，推倒了男人，跨坐在对方腰上，握住对方的灼热，慢慢放入股间。如果能选择，与其再像之前那样被动的坐以待毙，不如抓住机会主动出击，这一直是他战斗的原则。但事实就是，即便如此也一丝一毫都减损不了这种仿佛被撕裂般的疼痛。  
Sephiroth发誓，在他的人生里将会再也难以忘怀这香艳的一幕，23岁的青年为了逞强，紧张又拙劣的模仿着不知道从哪里得来的知识，潮红的脸上写满了专注与不安。看着他一点点试探般的将自己慢慢吞没，男人心情好到上天，恶劣的抬臀顶了一下青年，”啊……疼……笨蛋……“惹得对方惊叫一声， 瞬间绷紧身体。  
“唔……”虽然下体吃痛，但男人仍然不疾不徐的开口道，”你要是持续这种表现，我就更加舍不得放过你了。“男人亲了亲青年的手，并示意青年快开始动作。看着青年不熟练的律动着，喘息逐渐加重，男人也更加饥渴难耐，帮助对方寻找起敏感点来。  
”嗯……啊……啊……“潮水一波一波涌来，第一次没有宣泄加之现在的冲击，已经让Cloud忍耐不了呻吟，快感渐渐代替了被异物入侵的疼痛。男人的硬挺不断地刺激着他的前列腺，这让他无法思考，只能无助的跨着双腿，将脸埋进Sephiroth的发间。这是他从未探索过的神奇领域，刚才的争论全部灰飞烟灭，尽管还保持着上位的姿势，现在却完全是由胯下的男人主导着给与他一波又一波的刺激。”Sephi……roth……求你……啊……太激烈了……嗯……“呜咽着带着哭腔。但这样的求饶丝毫没有减慢男人的动作，反而让他感到体内的硬挺又胀大了一圈。”啊……啊……不要……“激烈的冲刺，强烈的快感涌了上来，Cloud紧紧抱住身下的男人，身体剧烈的起伏着，迎向了高潮。男人当然也没有食言，亲吻着Cloud给与了他第二波高潮才在青年体内释放。  
———————————————————————————————————————  
黄沙质感的土地上坑坑洼洼，Cloud拖着疲惫的身体艰难的跟随着Sephiroth的脚步，这个星球上没有任何代步工具。此时的青年无比怀念自己的母星，怀念着自己饲养的Chokobo和坐骑芬里尔。看着眼前的男人步履生风，自己却脚下打滑，他觉得他们之间的平衡已经起了微妙的变化。他皱起眉头，又重新审视起眼前这个男人来，怀疑起自己为什么会一再莫名其妙轻信对方的话，怀疑起他是否真的能找到逃出次元夹缝的方法，悔恨自己为什么总是这样一步一步的落入了对方设计的路线，还有自己答应的那该死的“古留根尾”的条件！  
“唉？等等……古留根尾！你怎么会知道古留根尾的事?”  
“呵呵呵……一个优秀强大的战士应当全面了解他的对手。” 似乎从昨天开始这个男人的优越感就没有停止过，“而且经过昨天……我对你又有了更加全面的认识，Cloud。”故意拉长的尾调，昭示着男人愉悦的心情。  
“！！！”青年本就是个腼腆的男孩子，蹭的羞红了脸又愤愤的别过头去，“住口，你这混蛋！”  
踏在归途的旅程上，Sephiroth暗自思忖他应该再也舍不得放过这只“黄金陆行鸟”了。  
“这是诸神创造的世界，也是诸神创造的战斗，想要停止纷争就需要寻求Materia和Spiritus的帮助。呵呵，想要离开的话，就赶紧跟上来吧！”


End file.
